Chronicles of a Carnival
by Hincaru
Summary: You want to know why you should never leave Duo Maxwell alone for to long? One mistake on the Gundam guys part and now they are in for one crazy week.
1. 002: Play Another Day

**Disclaimers:** _Gundam Wing characters do not in any way belong to me. The lyrics of "Bleed it Out" and the CD Minutes to Midnight do not in any way belong to me, it all belongs to Linkin Park (God Bless Linkin Park!!!), and I do not own Freddie or Jason, I do not own Gundam Seed, and I do not own James Bond, I am not making money off of any of these things._

**002: Play Another Day:**

* * *

Duo was gnawing on the head of his Death Scythe plushie, covered with his 'Gundam Seed' blanket. The day before had been a busy one, but despite that fact the light suddenly switched on. He shut his eyes tighter, grumbling his displeasure and covering his head with his comforter. 

"Duo! It is noon Please, get up! The meeting is today and we're already late!" Quatre said, his hand still on the light switch.

"We just had a meeting! What coulda changed in three days?!"

Quatre just smiled and walked away.

_Damn he's good_ Duo thought, knowing that Quatre had won that battle.

He rolled out of bed and found himself still in his clothes. He threw his plushie across the room and stood, stumbling out of his room and trying to fix his messy braid, but when he looked up everyone was already half way out the door.

_It's not to late..if I can just sneak back..._

He slowly back stepped, his hands still in his hair, when Heero turned and stared at him.

"Are you coming?"

'Damn'

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"We just had a meeting, can't I just go back to bed?!"

"No."

Duo pouted for a moment, but then he got an idea.

"Vacation!"

"What are you saying Maxwell?" Wufei said, not hiding that he was getting agitated.

"Yeah! I have to have some vacation time waiting for me, I have to!"

"Duo!" Heero said sternly.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Quatre said suddenly.

"Thank you!" Duo said loudly, pointing at his blonde friend.

Quatre turned and looked at the rest of the group.

"I could fill him in on everything we talk about today."

It was quiet for a moment, but a loud agitated sigh broke the silence.

"He won't last!" Wufei said. "Do you really trust him by himself for 10 hours?!"

"Whoa whoa, no worries Wu-man!" Duo replied quickly so no one could think his question through. "I didn't get any sleep last night! All I want to do is go to bed."

Silence again.

"Fine. Let's go, we're late." Heero demanded.

_Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet_

Everyone said their farewells and Duo threw himself back on the couch, relaxing.

"Finally, a day of rest and relaxation! No explosions, no Relena, no crazy eyebrows. Oh yeah!"

You could hear the car pull out of the driveway. Duo smiled and closed his eyes.

After only a few moments go by Duo's body yanks, his eyes shoot open, and he jumps to his feet.

"I gotta get outta here. The walls are closing in are me!"

Duo grabbed his hat and quickly left the house, shoving his hands in his pockets and running in the opposite direction of the car.

When he felt that he had ran far enough he stretched, looking at the buildings around him.

"I don't even know where I am!!!!" Duo yelled at the sky. "What am I supposed to do here?!!!"

He kicked an imaginary rock and began waking in a random direction, his eyes on the ground, yawning frequently, and starting to wish he would have stayed home and went to sleep, but then a thick smell caught his attention.

_Funnel Cakes, hot dogs, lemonade...COTTON CANDY!!_

"CARNIVAL!!" He spun around and stared at a huge carnival, his eyes glittered like a child's and he pranced in.

As he was running around, poking everything, repeatedly saying "Oh!!", "Lookie!", "What's that?", and "I want it!", he stumbled across the most heavenly thing he had ever seen. He ran up and grabbed it, reading it aloud in a shaky whisper.

"20 pounds of cotton candy..."

Drooling like a baby, he lifted it off of it's hook and went to take off with it, but then he heard a very unfamiliar voice speak loudly.

"Ten dollars."

Duo turned and faced the owner of the voice, the worker at the booth. It was a very ugly owner, he looked like Freddie and Jason had a baby and dropped him off at the carnival. If you looked up the word 'carnie' you would see a picture of this guy.

"Ten dollars." He repeated.

Duo blinked away from the guy so he could stop starring, but Duo would have kicked Trowa in his stomach for this God sent bag of candy, so he sifted the bag to one hand and stuck his hand in his pocket, and he looked at what was in his hand.

_Monopoly money...? What the hell did I do last night?_

Duo's eyes grew shifty, debating on what he should do, until finally resorting to his childhood instincts by throwing the play money at the carnie and running away with the candy.

He was a good distance away before he heard the carnie yell something, but Duo couldn't see the booth at all. Very quickly did he forget about the carnie though, for the next thing he saw amazed him. A two story carousal. His big cobalt eyes stared in awe, like he had never seen anything like it. Brightly colored horses, and carriages, and dinosaurs, and cheetahs, and...and! He jumped over the fence and walked inconspicuously up the stairs to the second story and took a seat in a bright green carriage, which was actually large enough o hide both Duo and his huge bag of cotton candy. He tucked himself in just in time, because just as he got comfortable he heard that frightening voice again, Duo turned and looked down over the back of his carriage and there he saw the horror movie carnie from before.

_eep_

Duo spun and sat up straight, and hid the cotton candy in a little compartment by his feet. Thinking fast Duo piled his braid on top of his head and placed his hat over it. No sooner did he get situated did he hear the gears turning and a dining carnival song start and the carousal started spinning.

"Whooooo!"

He didn't last long with that cotton candy at his feet, only a few moments after the ride started he tore open the top of the bag and put a handful of bright yellow, pink, and blue fluff in his mouth, delighted when it melted in his mouth. The sugar kicked in unusually quick, and Duo danced and squirmed in his seat, feeling like he would explode from excitement, and yet he had nothing to be excited about.

"Whoooooohoooo! FASTER!" he yelled as he stuffed another handful of candy in his mouth. He bounced in his chair, shoving more and more fluff into his mouth, but as the ride went on Duo grew more and more excitable, and more and more bored with the music they were playing. So he stood up and walked to the control room in the center of the carousal. When he shut the door behind him he dropped his cotton candy on a random machine and scanned the room for a CD player. Finally he saw it, an older looking thing.

"Got'cha."

He looked around and found a stack of CDs, tumbling through them to find something that interested him.

"No, nah, nope, nu oh, ew, gross, bean cakes, FOUND ONE!"

Quickly Duo opened the CD player, throwing the carnival music behind him, and replacing it with Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight, he changed it to song number three, switched the CD player's mode to 'repeat CD', grabbed his bag of candy, opened the door, and locked it behind him. He ran quickly back to his seat so no one would suspect him, but as he shoved another handful of cotton candy into his mouth he starting singing the song as loud as he could.

"Here we go for the hundredth time, hand grenade pins in every line, throw 'em up and let something shine, going out of my FUCING MIND!"

The carousal stopped and people were getting off, but the music didn't stop, as Duo followed the line of insulted people out of the gate he was screaming the lyrics.

"FILTHY MOUTH, NO EXCUSE, FIND A NEW PLACE TO HANG THIS NOOSE..." he stopped when he looked across the way and saw a game he hadn't played in years.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Shooting game!!!"

His heart was racing from all the sugar and he ran up to the water gun game. He stared for a moment at how realistic the guns were, and then he smiled up at the carnie kid running the booth.

"How 'bout that carousel?" Duo laughed.

"I know." He replied, "But lookie here. No one has won this game yet, you wanna give it a try?"

_that's a dumb question._

"Hell Yeah!!" but then he realized that he didn't have any money.

_Damn it...think fast, think fast..._

"Make ya a deal!" Duo said quickly. "I bet you that not only could I shoot all of the targets, but I can shoot them all in 30 seconds or less!"

"Whoa-oh! What're we betting here?"

"If I win you give me one of those guns and that big orange monkey."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll give you a hundred dollars."

'Damn it!! Money was the problem in the first place!!!'

"It's a deal!"

_Damn it._

Duo closely examined the gun, and his targets. Ten targets five feet away, seven targets ten feet away, thirty seconds, only fifteen pounds of cotton candy left, and a big orange monkey on the line.

_Bring it on._

"Tell me when." Duo said, positioning himself with the gun, and shoving another handful of fluff into his mouth.

"Go!"

One by one Duo shot them down, the first ten in 4.08 seconds, and the final seven in 9.02 seconds.

"BOOYA! Pay up mayafaya!!"

"Daaaaaammmmmnnn!" the carnie replied, while throwing the four foot tall monkey at Duo while telling him to keep the gun.

"Woot!!" Duo put the gun in his belt and hooked the monkey's velcro hands around his neck so it would hang down on his back.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Mr. Monkey Face! I'll name you Heero, hold on tight Heero!" and he took off down the path.

Next stop, funnel cake. A flick of the wrist as he passed the booth and he had one, and more over no one noticed. He sat at an empty table, hearing Linkin Park in the distance and the ugly carnie still trying to find him, all the other workers trying to pry open the door on the carousal. He couldn't help but laugh, and then he buried his face in the funnel cake. You could describe it more accurately as inhaling the cake rather then eating it, but then Duo heard his favorite noise. The sound of a crash.

"BOOM!!! Bumper CARS!!! Let's go Heero."

He took off towards the bumper cars, shoving another handful of cotton candy in his mouth, his eyes twitching from his over dose of sugar, but Duo ignored it as he jumped the fence and ran over to an empty car, strapping in and slamming his foot down on the petal.

"WhooooOOOOOOOO!!"

He ran into everything that was in his way, other drivers, walls, parked cars...but once he hit another person so hard that his car flew back and the velcro on Heero's hands gave out and he went flying.

"NOOOOO!!! MAN DOWN!!"

Duo jumped out of his car and ran over to him and being drunk off of sugar he fell to his knees, picking him up slowly, and holding him to his chest. A worker was walking towards him yelling at him, but Duo just pulled out the realistic looking water gun and pointed it at the guy.

"Back off can't you see he's hurt?!!"

Everyone started running at the sight of the gun and Duo joined them, hiding the gun again. After the worker couldn't see him any more he wandered away from the group. He searched his pockets and found his dark lens sun glasses and he put them on, despite the fact that the sun was dimming slowly, and it was getting darker by the minute.

As he was walking two cops in a go cart type vehicle drove up to him because there were so few people left after all of the happenings.

"Excuse me, sir?" the tiny cop said.

"Yesssss?" Duo replied, trying to remain clam and hide his sugar high.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious tonight?"

"Yes, actually! It was this little Chinese guy, about this tall, black shoulder length hair tied back into a pony tail! I saw a gun in his belt!"

"Do you know his name, sir?"

_How could I know the guy's name, geeze people are dumb._

"Chang Wufei."

The cops turned and drove away, Duo snickered under his breath, using all of his will power not to laugh out loud.

One more ride. Just one more and Duo will go home. The Ferris Wheel. He climbed into the bottom seat and secured himself. Since he was the only person on the ride when he requested to stop at the top the worker listened. When he was at the top he re-velcroed Heero's hands around his neck, took another huge bite of cotton candy, and avoided bouncing and tipping the seat over.

The city was tiny, so you could see literally the whole thing from that Ferris wheel, though the city couldn't take all of the credit, the ride was enormous, towering over everything in the city. It made Duo wonder how he missed the carnival in the first place. He looked down at the mess he had made of the place, workers running around, cops every where, Linkin Park still blasted, bumper cars knocked over, it was the most fun he had had in forever.

Continuously munching on the cotton candy he didn't pay much attention to anything else, until he saw something that terrified him. Their car...

"They...are almost home..."

Duo stood and rocked in his seat screaming.

"Get me down!! Get me DOWN!!"

(at that same moment)

"Do you see that?" Trowa said from the driver's seat.

"Oh my! Why is that guy rocking back and forth! Do you think he is trying to kill himself?" Quatre said, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"What a fool." Heero said quietly, sitting behind Trowa.

"I bet it's Maxwell..." Wufei said half joking from the remaining seat.

(back to Duo)

"GET ME DOWN!!!"

The worker made the ride move as fast as it could, but Duo jumped off of the ride before he ever actually got to the bottom. He took off running, pumping his legs as hard as he could, and he didn't stop until he arrived in the house.

He ran through the front door, throwing his hat at the hat rack, and jumping into his room. He threw all of his stuff into his closet and slammed it's door shut. Quickly he removed his glasses and put them on his dresser, then he pounced onto his bed and tried to calm his heart, but then he heard their car pull up.

_Oh shit._

He didn't have his heart beat under control until the jingle of the keys were past the they were walking through the door.

"Duuuuooooooooooooo!!" Quatre called.

Not long after, all four of them walked into his room. They looked around at his tidy mess of a room, nothing suspicious.

"Shot the hell out of your thoughts Wufei, he was here asleep." Heero said, very tired.

"I was half joking Yuy." he replied.

"Heyyy guys." Duo said in a weak voice. "Meeting over?"

"Yeah, but you missed it, as we were driving home this crazy person was at the top of the ferris wheel in a carnival in the middle of the city and he was screaming and trying to tip his whole seat over! Wufei thought it was you."

"Ehhhhhhh...heh heh heh.." Duo laughed nervously.

"Hold on.." Wufei said, his eyes squinting.

_Oh shit, he knows..._

"Why do you have a huge bag of cotton candy by your bed?" Wufei said glaring at him.

Duo looked at it in horror as it laid by his bed, but suddenly the door bell rang. They all formed a line and walked to the door. Wufei opened it.

It was the cops.

"Chang Wufei" one said in monotone.

"...yeah."

They pushed and pulled him until he was turned with his back to the cops, facing the rest of his comrades. They were cuffing him.

"Wh-what is this, what're you doing? THIS IS INJUSTICE!!"

As they pulled him away, Duo ran to the door, trying to look completely surprised by what was happening, but failing horribly. He broke down laughing, leaning his back on the wall and sliding down it, tears rolling down his face.

"I left...and then I...heh heh...and they believed...Oh my God!! I love this vacation thing...I can't believe!!" Duo couldn't breath, holding his stomach he just sat in the door way. Wufei's mouth was opened wide, and then he was glaring at him. The last thing they heard before they closed the car door was:

"Duo you ASS HOLE!!"

* * *

_**The morals of the story:**_

**Never** leave Duo alone,

**Always** blame it on your chinese friend,

and most of all:

_Eat **ALL** the cotton candy AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!!_

Hincaru


	2. 005: From Wufei with Love

**005: From Wufei with Love**:

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Wufei gripped the bars of his prison cage and shook them, obviously not doing much damage. 

His cell mate was sitting behind him starring at him amused.

"What did you do to get in here?" his voice was deep and frightening. It sent a very helpless chill up Wufei's spine and he turned slowly.

_What am I going to say? I can't fight this guy with martial arts, he will break me in half..._

"I shot people in the carnival." He lied, that wasn't even what he was arrested for.

"I love the carnival!" the man replied. Wufei couldn't help but to stare in confusion. Such a large frightening man speaking of such childish things, and after he had said that he had shot people nonetheless.

But then Wufei got an idea, if the man is that much like a child...He whispered in the big guys ear.

"I know how to get you to that carnival..."

When a guard passed their cell he heard a rucass. When he looked over the man and Wufei were fighting.

"Hey! Cut that out!" why there was an Irish cop in a Japanese prison one will never know, but they didn't stop. Officer O'doil beat on the bars of the cage, and they still didn't stop.

"Did you hear me cons?!"

"CAN IT PIG!"

"IS THAT RIGHT?!" and with that the cop opened the cell and held his night stick up high, ready to beat the prisoners, but before he could do anything Wufei quickly spun around, kicking him in his stomach. He slammed the side of his hand down on a pressure point on the cop's neck, and O'doil fell to the ground. Wufei kicked him while he was on the ground.

"THAT is justice."

He ran to the desk, rummaged through and found his wallet and gun, he and the large convict ran out of the prison, running towards the carnival. The cops wouldn't look for escapee's in a place full of cops, it's simple logic.

Upon arrival Wufei slowed down, calming his heart from the run here. He looked around at the carnival, all lit up in the night. It was about 10:00 p.m. and sense everyone heard that the felon was caught the place was full of people. Everyone with their smiling faces and laughing children, it seemed to excite Gigantor. He pranced off to the cotton candy stand and looked at the it all, as happy has a child.

"Can I have some little Chinese guy, can I please?!"

"MY NAME IS WUFEI."

Gigantor blinked at him, "What difference does it make? Can I have some or not." The lack of enthusiasm in his voice forced Wufei to pull his wallet from his pocket and buy it for him. He wanted to pull out his gun and just run home, but it wouldn't be a good idea to pull a gun out in this crowd.

Wufei pulled money out of his wallet and looked up at the carnie. He was hideous! Oh God, like a horror movie monster! "Whoa!...uhh..How mush is it?"

"Ten dollars." he replied and Wufei paid him. Gigantor took the large bag of cotton candy and pranced away, Wufei followed angrily behind him.

"Gigantor would you stop?! I didn't escape from prison so I could eat cotton candy with a felon!" Wufei needs to learn how to control his temper because this outburst made Gigantor turn and glare at him. And there was that helpless chill again. Wufei kept his mouth shut and silently cursed Duo for putting him where he was.

Happy again Gigantor lead Wufei through the crowd, people splitting like the red sea when such a large guy walked up to them.

"SPINNING TEA CUPS!" he said suddenly. He grabbed Wufei's arm and ran them both to the front of the line. Wufei paid the money and soon they were both sitting in a bright pink tea cup. Wufei was humiliated.

Gigantor waited, impatient like the children in the green cup next to theirs. He tore open the bag of cotton candy and began to shovel it in his mouth. After a moment he silently offered some to Wufei, who curled his nose.

"I don't think you should be eating like that before they put you on a ride like this, Gigantor." But he ignored Wufei's advice and the ride started turning.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gigantor yelled as he grabbed the wheel in the middle of the tea cup and began spinning it with all of his might.

Wufei hadn't even eaten anything and he felt like he was going to be sick. The world spun around him so fast he couldn't tell what it was, lights and people, the sounds were even spinning. Wufei could feel himself sway and his face flush. He just prayed it would be over soon.

And after the ride was over Gigantor shoved another whole pound of cotton candy in his mouth.

"See Wutai I didn't get sick!"

Wufei on the other hand was leaning over a trash can throwing up everything he had in him.

"M-my...name isn't Wutai." he was miserable.

"Ok Waka lets go!!" Gigantor grabbed Wufei and began dragging him around the carnival again.

Wufei just wanted to go home, he just wanted to sleep, and shoot Duo in his face, but that time wouldn't come for a while. Gigantor spotted his next stop. A huge roller coaster. Wufei thought about how sick the tea cups made him and thought he wouldn't be able to handle this one, but he didn't have much of a choice. Gigantor dragged him to the carnie and had him pay the money, and not long after that they were sitting in their seat getting ready to go. Gigantor strapped himself in and he tied the top of the bag of cotton candy and strapped it in too. The only problem, there was only two seat belts.

"What's the big idea, Gigantor?" Wufei asked, trying to keep his temper down.

Gigantor laughed, thinking he was making a joke, 'what's the big idea Gigantor', get it? Before Wufei could correct himself the roller coaster took off. 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds. He held on tight to the bar in front of him, but he knew that wouldn't be enough when they got to the loops and turns. He held on tight and closed his eyes.

_I fought in wars with Gundams, risked my life in space. So many honorable ways to die, and I am going to die an escaped convict on a roller coaster with a crazy felon...what did I do so wrong God?_

And there was the first turn. Wufei's small frame was slammed against the side of the car, and then against the cotton candy and Gigantor, he almost flipped over the bars, and then his back was slammed against the back of the car. He opened his eyes, thinking that the ride couldn't be much longer, it was just a carnival ride, but he was sadly mistaken. They slowly crept up the largest hill he had ever seen, and on the way up he was a billboard.

"This year's Carnival has the BONE CRUSHER, the largest, longest, fastest roller coaster aloud in a Carnival."

Wufei all but cried at this thought.

_I'm going to die...there is no escaping it. Duo planned this from the beginning just to kill me off. Five main characters were to much, he just wanted the publicity._

He ignored the sound of the crumbling fourth wall, and stared over at Gigantor, who looked very pleased.

_I bet he paid this guy off...damnit Duo..you ass hole..._

They were at the top of the hill now. Wufei looked down at what lied ahead of him. A two story drop, four loops, one cork screw, a tight turn, one more loop, and then it was over.

"I'm dead."

The cars took off, everyone screaming in their frightened enjoyment, everyone except for Wufei. He just screamed because he was frightened. He had to use all of his strength to push himself against the back of the car so he wouldn't fly out. His bottom was lifted off of the seat and he held on tight to the bar, but then he was slammed back down when they hit the bottom of the hill and it took off into a short straight away and then into a huge loop. Luckily they were going fast enough to keep him in his seat, until that fourth loop. The tallest loop. He could see the whole city from there, but as they got to the very top of the loop and they were turned upside down, it slowed. Everyone else was protected by their over the shoulder protections, but Wufei only had the bar. He flipped over and was hanging from the car, his feet kicking, some people were frightened for him, most didn't pay attention, and Gigantor laughed at him. Wufei held on for dear life, and as loud as he could he yelled.

"DAMN YOU DUOOOOOO!"

(At this same moment)

"Ow!" Duo put his hand over his right ear and looked around, "Someone is talking bad about me.."

Trowa was sitting by the window, and he pointed out it. "Look, another crazy person is trying to kill themselves."

Everyone gathered around the window and stared at the man hanging from the roller coaster.

"Why are there so many people becoming suicidal in this city?" Heero questioned.

Duo looked around, with shifty eyes. He still hadn't told them the truth about what he had done earlier that day while they were gone.

Quatre shook his head, worried about the silhouette. "I hope he is OK.."

(back to Wufei)

"THIS IS INJUSTICE!!"

As the ride clicked and started to move faster, slowly Wufei's fingers lost their grip on the bar, and he began to fall. He closed his eyes again, waiting to feel the ground below him, but he hit mush sooner then he thought, and it knocked the breath out of him. Slowly he opened his eyes and he realized that he was sill moving, he had fallen in the lap of Gigantor in the car, which had circled on the loop. Wufei sent his silent thanks to God, and then his head was slammed on the side on the side of the car as the ride went into the cork screw at sixty miles per hour. He closed his eyes and held on tight to Gigantor and went to a happy place until the ride was over.

When the ride stopped Gigantor stood and picked up his cotton candy. Wufei was clinging to Gigantor so hard that he was still hanging from him when he stood. Gigantor ignored him and opened his candy again, shoveling the fluff into his mouth, and then peeling Wufei from his side and placed him on the ground.

"Come on, get up Wasabi!!"

"That isn't my name."

Gigantor dragged Wufei to the same water gun game Duo had been at earlier, it was completely full.

"I wanna play!" Gigantor complained like a little kid. "I wanna play right now!!"

"It's full Gigantor, you'll have to wait."

Gigantor pouted for a moment, but they he saw the handle of Wufei's gun and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hey, you have one!" He aimed at a target.

"NO! Gigantor don't!!" but he was to late, he shot and knocked the target off of it's stand, Gigantor was shocked and dropped the gun. Everyone scattered, everyone was screaming, and this was Wufei's one chance to get away. He grabbed his gun and joined the crowd in running away.

He ran through the large entrance and didn't stop until he got to the house. He wiggled the door handle, it was opened. His back hurt terribly...his arms were bruised from Gigantor grabbing him, his eyes were blackened from landing in the car on the roller coaster, he was still sick to his stomach from the tea cups, and his ankle was twisted from running away from the carnival. He limped his way into the house and shut the door quietly behind him. Everyone was asleep now. He limped slowly into Duo's room. He was gnawing on his Death Scythe doll...just looking at him made Wufei mad. Slowly he lifted his gun and pointed it at Duo's forehead.

He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

Water sprayed out. It was a water gun...He had taken a friggin' water gun from the carnival.

Wufei's arm dropped to his side, and he let go of the gun, completely defeated. His legs hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, his hands hurt, his stomach hurt, he couldn't think of a part of him that didn't hurt. He wouldn't make it to his room, but he was so tired. Slowly He sat on Duo's bed. Debating if he was really going to humiliate himself this much.

And then he laid down next to Duo, whom he hated right now. He yanked the pillow out from under his hand, covered in his 'Gundam Seed' blanket and turned his back on him. He closed his eyes and went back to his happy place.

His last thought was 'I'm going to kill...who ever wrote this story...' and he fell asleep to the sound of the fourth wall falling.

* * *

Am I the only one person who isn't frightend by Wufei's empty threats? XD 

**Moral of THIS story:**

**_NEVER_** leave Duo alone! (can't stress that enough)

**_Do not_ **go to carnivals with _run away convicts_

**Always** grab the right gun.

And the only reason you should _**ever**_ see a tea cup is if you are drinking tea

_(and always blame your chinese friend XD)_


	3. 004: A View to a Quatre

**Warning: I hint strongly twords 3x4 (they belong together like 1 belongs to 2!)**

**004: A View to a Quatre:**

* * *

"HIYA!!" 

"OW! You Yankee DOUCHE BAG!"

"Get outta my bed you CHINKY BASTARD!!!"

Quatre spat his tea all over the table. The screams scared him so badly that he left the table and ran to Duo's room, where the screams came from.

"What's going on in..." Quatre's sentence trailed. Wufei was leaning helplessly on the wall, pale a bruised, looking like he was in a lot of pain. Duo was on the opposite wall clinging to his blanket looking completely molested. Both of them turned their attention to their new guest in the doorway.

"I woke up and he was in my bed!"

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were trying to cop a feel and you know it!!"

"Why would anyone ever want to touch you?!"

"**EVERYONE** wants to touch me!!"

On that note Quatre turned and walked away, closing the door to block the noise from the other sleeping pilots. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel to clean the wasted tea. It was only five in the morning and Quatre was already cleaning...it was only five in the morning..and Quatre was already traumatized.

Five Hours Later

"Wufei...what are you doing in Duo's bed..?!"

Quatre walked to the back of the house to see what Heero was talking about. When he looked in the doorway what he saw made him sigh deeply. Duo and Wufei had gone back to bed next to each other despite the fight they had had for an hour that morning. Heero picked up Wufei by the back of his shirt, gagging him.

"Get up...both of you."

Everyone moved quickly to the living room, not wanting to throw Heero into a bad move, and they all joined Trowa around the coffee table. This was the first time anyone could get a good look at Wufei.

"What th' hell happened to you?" Duo asked with a laugh in his voice.

Wufei's eyes were blackened, his body was bruised, he had scratches and scars, and his skin was deathly pale.

"I fell down the stairs."

There are no stairs...

"So what did the police want with you?" Trowa asked the question on everyone's mind, and Duo snickered.

"They had me mistaken..." Wufei glared over at Duo, "It seems that someone ran wild in the carnival and blamed it on me."

"That's awful!" Duo exclaimed.

"You know..twice yesterday I saw two different people got hurt at that carnival!" Quatre stated this with a worried tone.

"Who?" Duo and Wufei asked together.

"Well, earlier in the afternoon I saw someone almost tip over on the ferris wheel, and later that night I saw someone fall out of a roller coaster."

Duo and Wufei's eyes grew shifty, not hiding that they were avoiding eyes contact. Still no one knew that Duo had been in the carnival at all, and there would be hell to pay if they found out that Wufei was a runaway convict. No one paid attention to how uneasy they were.

"I am going to donate money to that carnival." Quatre stated in a proud voice.

"Well, Mr. Nice Guy, the carnival is only in this town for a week or two."

"Then I will make sure that it is safe for the week."

Quatre stood and headed for the door, stopping and putting his coat on.

"Be safe.." He heard Trowa say behind him. Quatre turned and smiled at his Italian companion.

"If I'm not back in five hours something has happened to me." and this that he smiled gently and left the safe house, closing the door tightly behind him.

Trowa looked at the clock, 10:00 a.m.

Quatre bundled himself tightly in his coat, not fond of being cold. He walked quickly towards the carnival, so it didn't take him long to get there in the tiny town. There were quite a few people there despite the happenings the day before. His blue eyes searched the grounds for a carnie to talk to about donations, then he spotted an obvious one. It was a strange looking man with an eyes patch. Quatre walked up to him, and very politely he spoke.

"Excuse me..."

"Hey you!"

At that moment someone else began talking to the same carnie. Quatre stared at them, insulted, but keeping his comments to himself. He waited his turn patently, until finally they broke off.

"Excuse me." he said sternly.

"Anyway!" they continued talking.

Quatre's rich and spoiled nature began to kick in. He glared at the two men, but tried to keep his composure. He twirled a coin deep in his coat pocket, trying to keep his mind on something else, until again, there was a break.

"Excuse m-" The man stared talking again.

Quatre was not amused. He pulled the coin he had been twirling from his pocket and he flung it at the man. It hit his temple hard and the man fell to the ground. Quatre slammed his hands on the desk and stared evilly at the carnie.

"Excuse me!"

The man's one eyes opened wide in fear.

"Y-yes?"

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and I would like to donate money to this carnival."

"Why didn't you just say so?" one eye smiled brightly "How 'bout you take a look around, huh?"

"Sure, I would like to see what I was putting my money into!" And with that Quatre happily stepped over the unconscious body of the rude pedestrian and moved on with his day.

Now, it doesn't matter who you are or how old you are, when you are in a carnival you are ten years old again, and Quatre was defiantly no acceptation. After only being there for ten minutes he had spotted an ice cream vendor, a man selling crapes, a necklace with his name on a piece of rice, and a person making balloon animals. He was quite happy with himself, but feeling sick from sweets already.

_Duo would laugh at me._ he laughed to himself, knowing he didn't have a stomach near and powerful as his American partner, but luckily the next thing that caught his attention wasn't food.

His eyes twinkled when he saw the big, deep poison purple tent. It was a fortune teller's tent. Quatre walked to it happily and pulled the curtain aside. Pale fog fled from the opening and danced around his feet. Surprisingly it was pitch black inside, despite how bright it was outside. After the curtain was closed behind him the only light in the darkness came from a candle sitting on a low table behind beads that hung from the top of the tent.

_Wow...it's much bigger on the inside._ But his thoughts were interrupted by the frightening thin that caught his attention. He saw a face hovering in the dim light by the candle, it startled him quite a bit, but after a quick moment he saw that it was only a young gypsy dressed to match the darkness around her.

"Come in my child." It was the stereotyped gypsy voice so Quatre wasn't surprised. He gently moved the beads to one side and sat on a silk pillow opposite of the girl.

"My name is-"

"Quatre Raberba Winner, I know."

Quatre stared in amazement. Not many people knew his name, and everyone who did could hardly pronounce it, but she said it like it came up in regular conversations.

"How did you know?"

"I am unlike any fortune teller you have ever met, for I am no fraud."

Quatre just stared at her, unsure if he should trust her or not. There was still a good chance that she didn't know what she was doing.

"What can you read from the energy around me?" he asked with a challenge in his voice. She closed her eyes and held still like she was concentrating on something.

"You had two friends come through this carnival yesterday. They made quite a mess of things..."

"Who were they?"

_She has to be fake, none of the guys were here yesterday!_

"One was an obnoxious brunet with a very long braid, and the other was a cross little Chinese fellow complaining about justice..yet he had just escaped from the police."

_Duo and Wufei? No way! Then again...that would explain their strange behavior..._

The girl pulled from he long bellowing sleeves a deck of cards.

"Let me tell your fortune."

Tarot cards. This interested Quatre, he took the deck from her offering hand.

"Concentrate on one thing or person and don't let your mind veer from it or them."

Quatre did as he was told, and being gentle he began to shuffle the cards, but he had only shuffled for a minute when a card jumped from his hand.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She said, quickly but gently turning the card over.

The Lovers.

"I know of whom you were thinking of!" She said with a sly smile, taunting the poor blonde boy. Quatre blushed at the thought of Trowa, and he handed the cards over to the gypsy.

"I shall read your fortune for today." and one by one she laid the cards in a pattern and stared at them hard, slowly moving her hands over each one.

"This fortune...it is so confusing. I can make any sense of it..."

"Perhaps...I can?"

Her deep brown hues met Quatre's ice blue hues and she nodded slowly.

"It says that you will be trapped in a room, trapped behind a door to heavy for you to move. You will grow frantic and frightened but you will be saved by a silent clown that never smiles.."

Quatre pondered that sentence, all the deeper meanings were frightening to him, but he hid that fear behind a gentle smile.

"Thank you." He spoke quietly, already very distant in his thoughts.

He buried his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled money from the inside and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table in front of the girl.

"Oh, it didn't cost this much, my child." She held the money out towards Quatre, he was very distracted but he still opened his wallet to find a smaller bill.

"I'm sorry..it is all I have."

"Then it was free, my friend."

"Oh, then keep the change." He smiled kindly at her and left the large dark tent.

He wandered through the carnival, wading in thoughts.

_Trapped in a room...with a door to heavy to open. What's going to happen to me? What does it mean? Depression..? I don't want to be sad, or maybe it means that there is something I want to say, or something that I need help with...something I'm not strong enough to deal with myself. What if it symbolizes my casket?! A door to heavy to open!! Oh my God! I'm going to die!!_

He looked frantically around, not even trying to hide his fear. After all of the bad things that had happened in the carnival already he could hardly believe that he had come alone. He put his hands on his head and spoke aloud to himself.

"I'm so stupid!" he pounded himself on his head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wish Trowa was here..."

At that moment a clown walked up to him, curious to why he was yelling at himself no doubt. She was dressed in brightly colored clothing, and her face was made up as a sad clown, with an eternally painted frown on her face.

"Hey darling, are you ok? Why don't you come with me..?"

Quatre stared up at her through the bangs of his hair, he almost replied to her when he remembered something.

_You'll be saved by a frowning clown. Saved...? Saved?! Oh my God, she's an angel of death!!_

"AHHH!"

Quatre turned and ran from her, looking for the safest place he could. Finally he saw a closet and he hid inside. When he closed the door he heard it click and he felt comforted by the sound. He slid his hand up the wall and flipped on the light switch. He was breathing hard and looking for something that could take his mind off of his horrible fortune. He needed something to calm his nerves. He looked around at the room. It was full of old machines that looked almost out of order. It couldn't hurt anything to just play with the old things so he started pressing the buttons.

(outside)

Rides were malfunctioning, the tea cup ride spun so quickly it was flinging people from the seats, the roller coaster stopped in mid turn, lights flashed on and off, the bumper cars stopped moving, people scattered, children screaming something about ghosts, and workers running around trying to fix things again.

(back with Quatre)

"...and the red one, and the blue one, and this one, and that one..."

His heart was calming down, the beeping of the pressed buttons gave him a strange sense of comfort, but very soon Duo's A.D.D shone through him and he started playing music using the buttons on the console. His heart was beating normaly now, and he decided he was safe.

"I'll be ok, the gypsy is probably crazy, just messing with my head, that's all."

He walked over to the door and twisted the handle. It was locked. Quatre examined the cold metal in his hand and he discovered something very disturbing. The lock was on the outside, he was locked in. His heart started racing again, and he pushes and pulled and shoved on the door, but he couldn't budge it. He pressed his back onto it and put all of his weight into it, but it was no use. He slid down the wall and sat there, starring into oblivion.

"It's just to heavy..."

He paused and replayed that last sentence through his head.

"Oh my God..." he put his hands in his hair and started yelling. "Oh my God, Oh my God! It wasn't symbolic at all!! I'm trapped in a room with a heavy door! It wasn't symbolic AT ALL!!"

He started shaking and throwing things. He stood and ran in a circle, freaking out. He slammed his hands down on the machines several times, and after throwing a baby fit for a few minutes he rested his cheek on the cold machine. He spoke sadly and weakly, without breath.

"It wasn't symbolic at all..."

He closed his eyes, already thinking he was going to die in that room, but then he remembered something important.

"A silent frowning clown. Trowa!!"

Quickly Quatre looked at his watch. 12:00 a.m. He told Trowa to come for him in five hours and it had only been two. His head dropped sadly on the keyboard, causing the buttons to beep all at once, and he groaned his displeasure loudly.

"What did I do?!! I didn't mean to! This can't be happening...this can't be happening.." He crawled up onto the machine and laid his head down, ignoring the fact that he was pressing all of the buttons. Slowly he closed his eyes and he tried to relax, until he yelled as loud as he could:

"TROWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_**Morals of this story:**_

Not _all_ clowns are _**angels of death**_.

Five hours is _**TOO LONG**_!

If a carnival is shot up **twice** in one day, _do not_ go alone.

Coins are _lethal weapons_ too.

**_and most of all:_**

Your chinese friend is _**ALWAYS**_ trying to cop a feel..


	4. 003: License to Clown

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own nor did I help in any way in the creating or production of Labyrinth, Alice in Wonderland, Willy Wonka, or Killer 7.**

**(though hearing all of these titles together kinda makes it sound like a story worth reading, huh XD)**

**Oh, and more 3x4 by the way, only a little, and it is necessary.**

**_003: License to Clown:_**

* * *

3:00 p.m. 

Five hours have passed since Quatre had left, something had happened.

Trowa needed to think up a plan, and it wouldn't be hard with that super computer he calls a brain. It would have to be a stealth mission, he couldn't just run into a carnival, guns-a-blazin'...there will be children there. He would have to be inconspicuous. That means he would have to have money. What money Trowa had he just added to Quatre's...and Quatre took all of the money, and when he asked Duo for money all he had in his wallet was monopoly money. When he asked Wufei he said he had been mugged...so Trowa would also have to be in disguise. Now...what could one wear to a carnival, get in for free, and not look suspicious?

Trowa was on his way to the carnival, dressed in his infamous clown outfit, mask and all. People stared at him as he walked down the sidewalk. It could have been that he was dressed like a clown...or it could have been the fact that his gun was hanging out for all to see. Trowa could only fix one of these problems. He went to put the gun into his pockets, but it seems that clowns have no need for pockets because despite the size of his pants...there were none. The only other option, at least comfortable option, was to put it in his show, and luckily clown shoes do have room to spare. He tucked his gun into his shoe and hid it under his big pouffy pant leg.

Menacing.

When he finally arrived at the carnival he noticed a big bright sign.

"Free Admission for the Week"

_...damn._

He was dressed a fool for no reason, but it was to late to care now, he had to go rescue Quatre.

Sadly for Trowa he didn't get far before the kids noticed the big tall clown, and very quickly they all swarmed around him, the tallest one only coming to his elbow. He was quite confused and at a loss of what to do. He was nothing more then a performing clown. He did flips on high wires with his sister, he never actually had to deal with people.

"Can I wear your mask?!!"

"Geez you're tall mister!"

"Wow, look Cynda! He's cute! hehehehehe."

"Say something funny!"

Trowa was at a loss. What could he do? They were all talking at once, he couldn't hear everything they were saying. He couldn't just walk away. Not only would that be rude, all the yelling kids would attract attention.

"I wanna balloon animal!"

Finally one he had an excuse not to do.

"I don't have any balloons." Trowa replied.

A 16 year old girl dressed as a ninja walked up to Trowa and handed him a bag of balloons. He looked at the bag in his hand for a long moment before looking back up at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Hincaru." And she disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

Trowa couldn't ponder on this for long, however.

"BALLOON ANIMALS!!!"

"I want a poodle!"

"I want a bunny!"

"A hat!"

"A sword!"

"A snake!!"

Trowa gave that last boy a blank stare. A snake? He couldn't be serious. Slowly Trowa ripped open the bag, blew up a long balloon and handed it to the boy.

"YAY!" and with that the boy ran away happily.

_Wow. That's why cribs shouldn't be painted with lead paint..._

"My turn! POODLE POODLE!!"

Trowa was slightly frightened by this situation. He needed to stay here and do his 'job' as not to bring attention on himself, but Quatre.

"POODLE!" the boy sounded violent, so Trowa began blowing up balloons, twisting and folding to shape animals and other things.

After about an hour went by Trowa was extremely light headed and winded. It was like for every one child that ran off with their balloon animal three more replaced them, and they were all blabbing about something. Trowa listened hard to the loud group of children.

"Psst, Chidayo! Did you hear! They say that there is a ghost in this town! It is making all of the rides go crazy. I wanna see it!"

_Ghosts? I need to find Quatre._

Just as Trowa was debating on pulling out his gun and scaring them away he put his hand into the bag and felt nothing. It was empty. He stood and simply dropped the bag in front of the group of children, and he took his exit, leaving them in a swarming group of confusion. They would be fine.

Something bad had happened to Quatre, it was the only explanation, and now supernatural things were happening in the carnival. Trowa had to find Quatre, and he had to hurry.

As Trowa was walking around he was listening closely, trying to hear if anyone would mention Quatre, he needed something to go off of.

"...blonde kid going to donate a shit-ton of money! He knocked this guy out with a quater!"

_That's Quatre._

Trowa turned and looked for the person who had said that. He saw two carnies talking, the one with the eye patch said something about the blonde kid again. Trowa walked up to them, for a moment he looked at the second carnie but after seeing his horrid and twisted face his eyes watched the carnie with one eye again.

"Yesterday this kid with a long long braid stole TWENTY POUNDS of cotton candy from me! His braid went all the way down his back, how could he have slipped away unnoticed?" the creepy one said.

"First thieves, then crazy Chinese guys with guns, disappearing rich blonde kids, and now ghosts! What next?"

"Where did he go?" Trowa interrupted. Both carnies looked at him.

"Next is size foot tall clowns with spiky hair and scary eyes, who can obviously kick my ass."

"Where is Quatre?"

"The quater guy?" one eye questioned.

Trowa gave him a death stare.

"Geez freak! He went that way! Please, kick that guy's ass first."

It was very unsettling being called a freak by a carnie with one eye, it had to be a bad omen or something, but Trowa started walking in the direction one eye pointed out.

After Trowa walked for a few minutes he came to a halt and looked around. Quatre would have never been in a carnival without stopping and riding a ride before he left. Trowa looked around, trying to find something that would have caught his attention.

Shooting game? No.

Roller coaster? No.

Fortune teller? Defiantly.

Trowa walked through the front of the tent, moving curtains out of his way. He stopped for a moment and watched the fog seep across the ground. He stepped through the wall of beads and watched the silhouette on the opposite side of the room, sitting at a table.

"Triton Bloom?"

"...?"

"Trowa Barton?"

He nodded.

"You are looking for a lost koibito."

He nodded again.

"Quatre is trapped in a room, behind a door to heavy for him to move. You must be the silent clown sent to save him."

"Where is he?"

"I've told you everything I know."

Trowa watched her for a moment before turning and leaving the tent.

"In all my years..." the gypsy whispered to herself, "I've never met a person whom I knew more about them then they knew...especially their name..."

_Trapped behind a heavy door? Where could he be?_

His eyes scanned the carnival for a place that fit the description, but only two places would actually work. A control room, but surly Quatre wouldn't do something as foolish as get locked in a control room. The only place it could be then is The House of Illusions. The door was huge and could only open and close by work of a machine, Quatre defiantly wouldn't be able to move it, therefore it did make the most sense.

Trowa walked thought the large, brightly colored door, ignoring the fact that he passed in front of many people waiting in line for the ride to actually open. He looked straight ahead, and a million reflections of himself stared back. It was a hall of mirrors. There seemed to be hundreds of mirrors and very quickly Trowa got confused, he turned for the exit.

_Quatre is not in here, it would give him a migraine._

The door was only a few feet away.

(in the room with Quatre)

He was asleep on the control panel, and he grew uncomfortable in the position he was in, so he rolled over.

"RAWR"

He growled his displeasure at the machine and fell quickly back to sleep, not noticing the mass chaos he was causing outside. He was causing the carnival to go haywire again.

(Back with Trowa)

Right as he reached the door he heard the machine holding the door. It's gear started turning and the giant door closed in his face, trapping him inside. The worst part of that is the fact that the mirrors were already giving him a headache. Before he turned his back on the door he could hear people screaming about ghosts again. He stared into the large room of mirrors and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

_If there is an entrance there is an exit._

And being lead by this logic Trowa started on his way to find the ending. He seemed to walk into mirrors no matter which direction he went. The room played on a person's nerves, made them paranoid, but as long as Trowa knew he was the only person there then nothing would frighten him. He placed his hands on a mirror and followed it until he could feel himself reach an opening. When he finally found one he started down the corridor, watching each mirror intently, there was nothing there except himself looking back, but suddenly he saw a shadow drop behind him in the mirror. In the blink of an eye Trowa had his gun from his shoe and he turned and shot. A mirror shattered behind him, but other then the broken shards there was nothing there.

_This is crazy..get a hold of yourself Trowa, you only have six bullets._

He started walking again, though he didn't get far before the shadow appeared again. He turned and shot, another mirror shattered. There was another room behind the shattered mirror, but before he stepped through it he saw the shadow laying on the ground.

It was a blanket.

It had been planned. The carnies were trying to scare people by making them think that there was someone else in the room with them, and it worked. He examined it closer and realized that it had been hanging from a string which he had shot through. He turned his back on the childish prank that had made him waste two bullets and he walked through he shattered mirror into the new room.

In this new room there were tall walls made of stone, so tall that even he couldn't see over them. The room was _huge_, and very elaborately painted, it all looked so realistic. An orange sky, dead trees, a dim sun. It was truly amazing, but Trowa didn't have the time to stop and watch, he had to find his way out, so he started down the dirt path. After a few moment of walking he came to a fork. he could go left or right, and it was at this moment he realized he was in a maze. He looked both ways, but it seemed like they both went on forever. Nothing would happen if he just stood there, so he just picked a direction and started walking.

It did last forever, he walked for ten minutes and nothing had changed.

_What kind of place is this?_

Trowa leaned his back on a wall and stared at the one opposite him. He was rebooting his super computer brain trying to think of the most logical way out of this, but during the rebooting process something else crossed his mind. He tilted his head and stared at the wall for a long moment.

_I wonder..._

He put his hands in front of him and walked forward. Where his hands should have met a wall they didn't. There was another corridor just on the inside. A simple but affective illusion. Trowa had a face fault.

_No way...It's the 'Labyrinth'...without goblins and David Bowie..._

No use in thinking about it though. he went to turn right but stopped.

_That worm said that the castle was to the left...maybe that is the way out..._

And with that Trowa turned left and started walking.

Two hours passed before Trowa left that Labyrinth. He was starring at a huge painted castle, and the exit. He was panting, bruised, beaten, bleeding, and there was only one bullet left in his gun.

"Never...never will I speak of what just happened to me..."

and with that he opened the door and walked through.

This room was stranger then the last. It was a dining room, only the furniture was huge. Everything was made for a giant, except there was a little red door that was the normal size. The only odd thing about it was it's large door handle. Trowa walked up to the door with a faint glimmer of hope, wanting the door to simply open, but knowing his own luck it wouldn't be that simple. It took both of his hands to grip the large handle and when he tried to turn it, it was locked. And then the keyhole yawned. His legs almost buckled underneath him.

"Wonderland...Alice in Wonderland? What the hell am I supposed to do..?"

He tried to turn the handle again.

"Let go!"

Trowa stared at the talking door handle.

_You're kidding..._

"There is a key in this room, I'm afraid if you wish to leave you must find it first."

Trowa's eyes remained on the door. If he hadn't been so sure that he would need that bullet for future use he would have shot that door and felt no remorse, but seeing no other way out he started looking for the key.

The room was large, but he could see the whole floor clearly and there was no key on the ground, so the only place it could be is up. He looked up at the large chair, he had to creak his neck to see it all. He sighed deeply and began climbing up the leg of the chair. It took all of his upper strength, but once he got to the top he looked around for a way to get on the table, and the only thing he saw was the place mat hanging over the edge.

"Why can't they just give us a ladder..."

He jumped hard and caught the place mat, climbing up it and holding on tight until he was safely on top of the table.

He stood and looked around the large white table top, but he couldn't see anything. He saw two vials on the table as well.

_Surely...there aren't shrinking and growing potions..._

He picked one up, and he was right. They were props. Although he knew that they were, he was still a little disappointed, who wouldn't be? He laid down on the table. He was staring up at a large mirror chandelier. He was tired of mirrors, but this one helped him. He caught a glimpse of something in it. Slowly he walked to the edge of the table and looked down. What he saw in the mirrors was a golden key. There was no way. It had to be an illusion. Trowa would have had to step over the key to get to the door.

But it's worth a shot.

Trowa went to the edge of the table and jumped onto the chair, and from the chair to the floor. He walked slowly up to the key, studying it closely before slowly reaching his hand down to pick it up. To Trowa's displeasure, however, something unthinkable happened. When his hand was only a few centimeters away the key sprouted legs and ran away. He was stuck in that position for a moment.

_One more thing to check off my list of weird things I want to see before I die._

Trowa watched it run circles around the table and the chair and even him.

"You'll never catch me! You'll never catch me!!" it repeated itself over and over again.

Trowa glared at it for a long moment before slowly raising his gun and pointing it at the key.

"You'll never catch me!!!!"

It's voice was high and annoying, it would haunt his nightmares forever. All he wanted was to silence it, but he needed that bullet.

"You'll never cat-"

but he needed that thing to shut up more.

He had shot it's legs off so it couldn't run away anymore and quickly Trowa walked up to it and picked it up. He forgot it was a robot.

"You'll never catch me, you'll never catch me, you'll never catch me."

His eye twitched. He ran over to the door and shoved the key into it's...'mouth' and tried to turn it.

"It's the wrong key!" The door said muffled.

"I hate you...I hate you both."

"If you want to get out you have to find the other key."

The door barely got the sentence out before Trowa lifted his leg and kicked the key and his foot through the lock, and slowly the door creaked open. He stepped happily into the other room, not hiding his pleasure from silencing the key.

He looked around the new room. It was confusing, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. There were a million black and white lines swirling around, making him dizzy. He couldn't tell how big the room was, or were a wall was, but when he turned to leave the room the door was gone. He turned around and stared at the room. He took a few steps but he got no further before he hit his head on the ceiling.

_ow...found the top._

He bent down and kept walking until the room had shrunk so small that Trowa had to sit down.

_I'm going to die here, aren't I?_

He was starting to regret that he had ever walked into this 'fun house'. He tapped his foot on the wall several times, and a tiny piano keyboard flipped out from the wall. He stared at it, looking like he would pass out.

_Oh no...no way..._

He started banging his hands on the keyboard until the whole wall opened revealing a room so beautiful and mystical you could only find it in your dreams.

_Willy Wonka?!!_

He stood and walked down the stairs. He looked around at all the eatable trees and plants, and the chocolate river.

_Now how did they get out of here?_

Trowa ran through all of his memories while he ate a candy apple he had plucked from a tree. He was kicking a gumdrop rock, starring at the ground, until he kicked it one to many times and he heard it plop into the river. He watched it's currents take the rock away.

_The river..._

He looked around for a boat, but there didn't seem to be one here. Nothing was going to stop him from getting out of here. All he wanted was to find Quatre and get back to the safe house. He took one more bite from the candy apple in his hand before throwing it behind him and diving into the river.

He didn't waste anytime. He started swimming as fast as he could down stream. It was only a few seconds before he was swimming through a dark tunnel. He saw disturbing images on the wall, like a chicken getting it's head cut off, and a snake snatching a mouse, but nothing would ever disturb him as bad as what happened in the Labyrinth. It gave him chills and made him swim faster, not wanting to be left in there with the thought.

Being distracted by the thought, however, is what made him find his way out. He wasn't looking where he was swimming and he slammed his head on a wall and a door. He rubbed his head and tried to remain conscious. That would look really good in the obituaries.

_Gundam Pilot found dressed as a clown and drowned in a chocolate river._

People would talk about him for centuries!

He looked up at the door, but it was set so people could reach it on a boat, he would have to find a way to jump up into the door handle. He thought quickly and dove down all the way to the bottom of the river and he kicked off of the bottom with all of his might causing him to fly slightly above the river surface and allowing him to grab a hold of the handle. He yanked and opened the door, throwing himself through the door.

He stood and looked around. It was the carnival!

_Oh thank God, I'm ou-...huh?_

He looked at his watch. It was only six-o-clock, it shouldn't be dark outside. He grew frantic and looked around him in dismay.

"I-I'm still inside?!! I'm still inside!"

Suddenly he heard a voice rise from behind him.

"I found you Blackburn."

He turned and looked at the people behind him. There was an old man with white hair dressed in all white holding a gun to a younger man with black hair dressed in all black. The one in black had done the talking.

"You're still so pathetic Dan Smith!" The one in white said.

_Dan Smith...? Dan smith! DAN SMITH! I'm in the frikin' KILLER 7?!! Dear God what did I do to deserve this? Was it the key? Was he an angel of death? Did I shoot the angel of death...I'm sorry...he was already dead it couldn't have hurt that badly!_

He heard something that disturbed him greatly. A laugh. Heaven smile! They laugh when they see you, and then they blow up and kill you...they can see you but you can't see them.

Trowa took off in a panic, just trying to find a way out without dying.

_Come on. There were always people there to help the Killer 7! Just look Trowa, concentrate and look for them!_

He looked hard for someone in the darkness, but the only thing he heard was laugh after laugh, he knew that he had to be surrounded by heaven smiles now. There was no Travis, no Bloody Sunday, no Suzie, no Iwazaru Mizaru or Kikazaru ..he was screwed.

_I'm going to die, I really am going to die...I am covered in chocolate...and I'm going to die._

Suddenly he saw someone in the darkness. It was Hincaru in that ninja suit again. Her hand covered her eyes and she was pointing at a door.

He ran up to her.

"Why are you covering your eyes?"

"I want to look the part...and I don't want to see you explode.."

"I would thank you if this wasn't all your fault in the first place."

Hincaru smiled and disappeared, Trowa opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. Right as he heard the door click something exploded on the other side.

He was out for real this time. He was beaten, bleeding, covered in chocolate, traumatized, and he smelled like smoke...but he was out.

One of the carnies ran up to him.

"Oh thank gosh! I'm so sorry sir, we just got the door open."

Trowa looked at him, obviously disturbed. He grabbed the carnie by the front of his shirt and made them see eye to eye.

"That place.." he said firmly, pointing at the house of illusions, "..is _NOT_ suitable for children..." He dropped the carnie back to his feet and slowly started walking away, but to add a cherry on top of his day he stumbled and twisted his ankle.

'The key was an angel of death...I knew it.'

Slowly he started limping towards the exit. He needed to get more bullets, to regroup, and rethink his whole plan. As he passed the old control room, however, he heard a tiny voice.

"Hello...is there anyone there...?"

Slowly Trowa turned his head towards the door.

_Surely not.._

Slowly he walked up to the door and unlocked it, opening it quickly.

There was Quatre, sitting on the control panel.

_That explains the ghost_

"Trowa!!" He ran up, ready to hug him, but he stopped in mid step. "What happened to you?"

Slowly Trowa turned and looked at the house of illusions, it was almost as it was watching him too.

"Trowa...?"

"I...fell down the stairs."

"Why are you covered in chocolate?"

"I fell down the stairs into a river of chocolate." Trowa replied, acting almost proud of the lie, like it was believable.

"...yeah..." Quatre looked worried, yet tired and relieved.

Trowa took off his mask, revealing that half of his face was clean and after Quatre laughed at him Trowa grabbed his hand and started walking towards the exit again.

Until.

"Oh! Trowa look! I didn't even see that fun house! Let's go in!"

Trowa could feel the chills run up his spine. He picked Quatre up and threw him over his shoulder, and despite his hurt ankle he ran all the way home.

* * *

**Morals of this Story:**

Don't let Quatre go _anywhere_ by himself.

**_Always_** bring spare bullets.

If you see a talking key, know it **is** an _angel of death_ and _please_ avoid _**shooting**_ it.

Always check the **control room** first.

Hincaru will _**always**_ be there to make things worse!

_**And Most of All:**_

_**What happens in the Labyrinth stays in the Labyrinth...**_


	5. 001: Operation Annihilation Complete

**_Disclaimers:_** _**I do not own or did I help in the production of: Gundam Wing, Killer 7, Labyrinth, Bleach, Shamen King, or Yu Yu Hakusho (sadly)**_

_**I hint twords 1x2 and 3x4**_

**001: Operation Annihilation Complete:**

* * *

_These people are falling apart._

Heero was starring at Trowa and Quatre. Quatre had disappeared for eight hours, and yet here he lays, sleeping soundly, and Trowa. He was laying on the floor in boxers. His skin was bruised and scared, his clothes were stained, his mask was filthy, and there was a ring of chocolate around the bath tub. Heero just shook his head and walked to the living room and he sat on the couch

Two days ago cops came into the safe house and took Wufei away in handcuffs. Duo laughed and tried to tell a story, but he never finished it. Heero still didn't know what Duo did that day everyone left him alone, but the strange things didn't stop there. Yesterday Quatre left the house saying he was going to donate money to the local carnival, but he was gone for eight hours. Maybe he had gotten lost, but how did he end up in his bed again? Trowa had left yesterday at three-o-clock, but no one saw him leave, and everyone was to busy to pay attention when he came back, but what could have happened to him..?

He had to have been...eaten alive by a giant candy monster and regurgitated on a bed of needles. Yeah. That's logical.

_There is something strange about this town...the only solution is to blow it up._

The phone rang, disturbing his thoughts of explosions, oh what pretty colors.

"Hello?" Heero answered

"Hello, may I speak with Heero Yuy, please?"

"You are."

_People are not supposed to know that we're here...it's called a safe house for a reason._

"Oh good. My name is--" (static static) "and I own the carnival in town. In the past two days terrible things have happened and I believe that it is a conspiracy. I would like to hire you and your boys to come guard the carnival today."

_They are defiantly not supposed to know that we are soldiers_

"What could be so bad that you would need to hire Gundam pilots as security guards?"

"We had one person come and steal candy, break bumper cars, tamper with the carousel, he took a water gun, threatened a worker, and they pulled a gun out in public, causing mass chaos."

"One person?"

"Yes, and then we had two escaped convicts come and shoot off guns and push each other off of roller coasters. We had a rich boy get lost and he is yet to be found, we have a ghost, and a six-foot-tall angry clown that destroyed our House of Illusions."

"Hmmmn.. This happened in two days?"

"Yes! That is why I want you and your boys to take this mission!"

"Mission..?"

Something inside Heero's head blew up when he said 'mission', you see Heero never refuses missions, oh but he wanted to. He opened his mouth to refuse but before he could the owner said:

"I want to call it Operation Annihilation."

"..."

That...is an awesome name!

"Heero?"

"Mission Accepted."

"Good. Get your boys together and be here by noon, no later."

He hung up.

_Rude ass._

"Who was that..?" Duo walked wearily into the living room munching on cotton candy which he had had for a few days now.

"That was the owner of the carnival. we've been hired to guard the carnival for today."

"Whoa! 'Bout time we got a GOOD job! W00T!"

"Go wake everyone else, Duo."

Duo then proceeded to jump onto all of the other pilots, violently waking them like a child does their parents on Christmas morning. Heero laughed, on the inside of course, and he went into his own room to get dressed.

It took everyone about then minutes to get dressed and all the soldiers filed out of the house and started down the sidewalk.

"Operation Annihilation, huh? That's a pretty cool name." Duo said, smiling happily.

"No wonder you agreed to be security guards, Heero, the man used the magic words." Quatre smiled brightly

"Operation and mission." Duo and Quatre laughed together.

"So easily manipulated, Yuy." Wufei stated.

"Your black eyes are healing nicely, Wu-man." Duo said, protecting Heero. Everyone cold pick on him except Wufei, that's the rule. At least Duo's rule.

Wufei glared at Duo before speaking again.

"So what could be so bad that this man would hire Gundam pilots as foot soldiers anyway?"

"Thieves, convicts, disappearing rich kids, ghosts, and angry clowns." Heero ended it there, without putting anymore detail in.

Everyone else (they were all walking behind him) starred at one another, each on pointing a finger at a different person, questioning the blame. Each one nodded at each other. Slowly they all turned towards Heero and a very cold chill ran up their spines.

"He's gonna punch us in our heads." Duo stated out loud.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Oh, uhhh, ummm. God. We are all going to hell if we don't change our ways!" Duo nodded, proud that he had thought that up under so much pressure. Heero turned away from them and they all exchanged glances

When they walked into the carnival Duo stayed hidden behind Trowa. The horror movie carnie was still working at a booth towards the front.

"Don't they give these people days off..?" Duo whispered.

"All right everyone needs to split up." Heero said.

Everyone looked at each other, questioning if they should leave, but not wanting Heero to catch on. Slowly they all separated, going in opposite directions. Wufei headed for the exit.

"Turn around, Chang." Heero said, stopping him.

"You wouldn't understand, Heero, I shouldn't be here." Wufei said, slightly frightened. Heero didn't sympathize, he just pointed in a different direction and Wufei followed the direction he was pointing.

_What is wrong with them...?_

Heero started walking, scanning the area and trying to look inconspicuous, and it wasn't hard. It seemed to be a normal carnival.

_Why would anyone target this carnival..or any carnival for that matter-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar face.

_Zechs?_

Heero kept his eyes on him, not wanting to lose sight of him. If there was anyone suspicious in this city, it would be Zechs.

The blonde's blue eyes scanned the carnival, moving so intricately, it was obvious that he was looking for something. After only a moment he started walking, and he disappeared into a crowd.

_And so it begins._

Heero followed in his path, but after walking for a few moments and when he hadn't caught up with him, he decided that he had lost the trail.

_He must know im here._

Heero searched the crowd, watching everyone closely.

_He couldn't have gone far..._

"Hey lookie! The clowns back!!"

This caught Heero's attention, but it nearly stole his soul when he saw what happened next.

"Oh God." Trowa said. He was surrounded by a group of children.

"YAY! It's the clown from yesterday! Do you have more balloons?!"

"Can you juggle today, mister clown?"

"You're so big and strong I bet you could juggle us!"

"Yeah! Juggle us mister!"

Suddenly he saw a girl in a ninja costume hand Trowa three brightly colored balls to juggle. Trowa starred at her for a moment before trying to hit her, but she disappeared. Heero shook his head and tried to focus.

_Come on, stick to the mission Heero. Find Zechs..._

He turned his back on Trowa, who was, against his will, juggling for the children, but if you watched closely you could see him slowly backing away, ready to take his escape at any minute.

Heero had to search for another ten minutes before he found Zechs. He was sitting at a table eating a funnel cake. Not far behind him you could see the bumper cars, man they were messed up. there were dents were some idiot rammed into the walls so hard, and some of the cars were flipped, it was terrible and it needed repainted, but Heero had to stick to the mission. He started watching Zechs again. He stayed hidden behind the funnel cake booth and watched him closely, searching for an incriminating movement, but he didn't seem dangerous. If Heero didn't know him personally, he would have thought that Zechs was just a normal person in a carnival. The only incriminating thing about him was his wandering eyes, he was defiantly searching for something, but before Heero had time to think about it someone bumped into him and almost knocked him down.

"Sorry Heero!" It was Duo. He had been running and he ran right into Heero without stopping, until he saw Zechs and his funnel cake.

"Hey there Zechsy! That's a nice lookin' funnel cake you have there!" Duo stopped and sat beside the blonde at the picnic table.

"Duo? Why are you here?"

"Shhhh, secret mission.." Duo didn't move his eyes from the cake.

_Don't give it to him Zechs, he gets drunk off of sugar...don't do it._

Duo starred at the cake so desperately, however, that Zechs finally got the picture and gave in. He slid it over in front of Duo.

_Damn._

"I always like you better then your sister!" Duo exclaimed, shoveling a huge bite of the funnel cake into his mouth. Zechs just laughed lightly, not wanting to bad mouth his flesh and blood.

"You give me funnel cake, and you never tried to take Heero from me!" Duo smiled idly, already feeling the sugar rush of the cake.

"Speaking of him, is he here too or are you the only one here."

"Pshaw! I would never go to a carnival alone!" he lied, "Heero is right-" He stopped when a rock hit him in his head. When his cobalt eyes met Heero's, it was very obvious that Heero had been the one to throw it.

_Don't give away my position... I swear on everything you pray for at night..._

"Ow...damn kids." Duo changed the subject and went back to eating the cake.

Suddenly there was a ruckus behind Heero, and like everyone else in the crowd he turned to see what it was. A very disturbing looking carnie was running through the crowds, screaming "Dirty thief, come back here!" He was moving quickly, but clumsily, no wonder the thief lost him. After the carnie was far enough away he couldn't be heard Heero turned and looked at Zechs again. He was sitting up straight with perfect posture, but Duo was gone. The fact that the funnel cake was still on the table, however, proved that he wasn't far. That is when Zechs looked over his shoulder.

"He's gone, Duo."

Duo popped his head out from behind Zechs, looking over the blonde's shoulder before jumping out from behind him completely.

"Hey Zechsy, do you have change for a twenty?" Duo asked, picking the funnel cake up off of the table.

"Umm, yeah.." Zechs put his hand into his pocket and pulled out two bills. "Is two tens OK?"

"That's perfect! Thanks!" Duo took the money and put it in his pocket, he pulled out his twenty and threw it on the table in front of Zechs, and then he took off running in the opposite direction of the strange carnie. It wasn't long before Duo was out of sight. Heero looked back over at Zechs as he picked up the money Duo have paid him with. It was bright green, not the color of regular money.

"Monopoly money..?" Zechs starred at it clueless before he shoved it into his pocket and stood to move on with his day.

"Now where is it...?" Zechs questioned in a stoic voice.

_Where is what...I wonder?_

After Zechs had been walking for a few seconds Heero started off behind him.

It took about twenty minutes for something to happen, and what did happen he didn't expect. Not only did he see two guys, one being a one-eyed carnie, talking to Quatre and Wufei about quarters and how to use them as weapons, but then Heero heard something unsettling behind him. When he turned he saw cops chasing this over grown, muscly, and frightening looking convict. The large man was screaming something, but Heero couldn't hear him perfectly until he was right next to him.

"Wu-lala!!!"

"Oh...my...God." Wufei said, looking completely defeated as the convict started after him. Wufei turned and started running with all of his might.

Everyone starred for a long moment, but then everybody went on like nothing had happened. Even Quatre was positioning the two men with quarters and was showing them how to flip it in lethal ways, but Trowa appeared, looking exasperated from juggling and running. He grabbed Quatre's hand and turned towards the exit, but suddenly a mod of kids appeared, Trowa turned, Quatre still in hand, and he started running towards the House of Illusions.

_Zechs._

Heero turned his eyes towards the crowd again, searching for the blonde, but the first thing he saw was blue eyes starring at him, and Heero ducked quickly back into the crowd. Zechs had saw him. No doubt about it, I mean their eyes even met.

_Damn it damn it damn it!_

After a few seconds Heero looked back over in the direction Zechs had been standing, and all he saw was the back of his head. He was walking away.

_Maybe...he didn't see me...is he blind or just dumb?_

Heero refused to give up on this mission, it was such a simple one, so he started off again, following in Zechs footprints.

It didn't at all seem like Zechs was headed for anything in particular. He weaved between people, tracing every inch of everything with his eyes. He had to be looking for something, no one pays that much detail to everything for no reason, and besides that fact ever couple of minutes Heero could hear him ask:

"Now where is it...?"

After ten minutes of this Heero grew annoyed.

_He's not doing anything important! There has to be someone else!_

Just as Heero was ready to turn around and leave he was knocked onto the ground.

"Sorry Heero! LOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOUUUU!"

Heero looked up at Duo, who was running again, but this time he was carrying a huge bag of cotton candy, much like the one he had at home, not to mention he had a bright green tie around his head, game tokens, tickets, and monopoly money flying out of his pockets, a stuffed parrot on his shoulder, and a jacket tied around his waist that Heero had never seen before.

"Come back here, you thief!!"

Heero's head yanked around and he saw the horror movie carnie again, but this time he was chasing Duo. He looked enraged, what would he do if he got a hold of Duo?

Heero couldn't let that happen.

As the carnie passed Heero, who was still on the ground, stuck out his foot and tripped him. The carnie fell to the ground and slid a few feet. Duo was far away now, so there was nothing to worry about. There was no way he would be caught now, not with that kind of lead. Heero pushed himself up off of the ground and dusted himself off. His head turned, looking for Zechs. he was starring at Heero, smirking, obviously amused by what had happened, but instead of saying anything he simply turned away and started walking again, this time he turned behind a tent. It was then that Heero decided that he was too stubborn to give up. He walked up to the tent and focused on one voice, and despite all of the people around Heero could only hear Zechs.

"At last! I've found it!"

_Found it?! Finally._

Heero went around the corner and starred at Zechs, who had his back turned to him. It took a few seconds for reality to sink in for Heero. It was terrible, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! Of all the things. Heero couldn't hold back his face fault now. If Duo was there he would be crying from laughing so hard.

Heero had wasted two hours following Zechs...

All the way to Whack-a-mole.

_Wow...I mean...wow._

Heero had never felt so foolish in his life...well...except for that time he got drunk...and the karaoke machine...ATeen...he shivered at the thought. Slowly Heero started backing away, trying to leave undetected, but he failed at the last minute.

"Heero, you know if you keep following me around I'll have to get a restraining order."

"Hmmmn..?" he was trying to play it off like he had just gotten there, it didn't work.

"Did you think I didn't see you?" He never turned from his game, "Duo pointed you out, I saw you twice, I was just laughing at you about thirty seconds ago."

_I'm a fool for suspecting anything..._

Honestly, Heero wanted to grab the spare mallet and show Zechs how the moles felt.

Plastic and beaten.

Like an old Barbie doll.

_If I hit him hard enough to put him into a coma no one would ever know about this clumsy little mishap._

Heero walked up beside him and picked up the mallet. He raised it high above his head and hesitated for a moment before bringing it down hard, with all of his might, on the head of a mole.

He chickened out at the last second.

"Don't break it, Yuy." Zechs said, hitting another mole.

_That should have been you, blondey_.

He continued to take his anger out on the moles, randomly popping out of their little holes, like they own the place, little did they know Heero owns the world.

Heero's happy mole destruction came to an end when the tickets started spewing out of the machine.

"So, why were you looking for Whack-a-mole?" Heero finally asked the nagging question.

"Who would ever come to a carnival and NOT play whack-a-mole?! It's only the greatest game the world has ever seen." Zechs said, smiling.

Heero had another face fault.

_So this is what warriors do once the war is over...disturbing.._

"So why are you here, Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy?"

"The owner of this place asked us to guard the carnival."

"Why?"

"In three days they have been robbed, invaded by escaped convicts, haunted by 'ghosts', they've lost rich kids, and a ride was destroyed by an angry clown."

Zechs started laughing idly.

"What's so funny?"

"You really didn't catch any of that?"

Heero starred at him, un-amused.

"Have your partners been to the carnival in the past three days, it sounds like it."

"...oh...my..God."

"It...looks like it too." Zechs said, starring at something.

"Those ass holes!" Heero said angrily.

"Heero, look." Zechs was trying not to laugh now, and Heero followed in his view until he saw what it was he should have been looking at.

Wufei was being arrested, all he could see was them mouth the word 'escapee.' Not only Wufei, but they had Duo on the ground, hand cuffing him. the horror movie carnie was laughing at him, holding the large bag of cotton candy in his arms.

"Oh great, now where is Trowa and Quatre?"

No sooner did Heero ask this question did he hear an explosion. He and Zechs ran up to Duo and Wufei, helping them to their feet because the police scattered when the bomb went off. Heero looked around, the only place that there was any smoke was next to the House of Illusions. There was another explosion. this time two figures ran out of the smoke. It was Quatre and Trowa, running out of the House of Illusions.

"Hey!!" Heero yelled, but stopped when he saw what was behind them. There were a million keys with tiny legs and black wings chasing after them, followed by Dan Smith, Curtis Blackburn, goblins, David Bowie, a giant vulture, penguins, a fire breathing buffalo, killer balloon animals, Ichigo Kurasaki, Hiei Jaganshi, Faust VIII, and a huge tidal wave of chocolate.

"Oh my God." All four of the pilots said together.

As Trowa ran by the group he picked up Quatre and threw him at Duo and Wufei, simply trying to get him to safety, and he alone ran from the massive group of angry...things.

Heero looked down at all of his partners, two handcuffed and one frightened.

What would one do?

Heero punched each one of them in the head.

"I told you he would!" Duo said, rubbing the knot on the back of his head.

"ASS HOLES!!" Heero exclaimed.

"Why did you hit me?!" Quatre asked, you could hear a slight whine in his voice.

"It was foolish not to tell Heero that you all had come here, especially after causing so much trouble." Zechs stated.

Heero looked at him. "I always liked you better then your sister."

Suddenly there were more explosions. Heero looked around for the bombs, but he couldn't see anything, but he did hear a chilling laugh.

"Heaven Smiles!!" Duo yelled, both scared and excited. He was obsessed with the Killer 7 game, it almost seemed unbelievable until Heero listened closely. He could hear hundreds of chilling laughs around them...and he did see Dan and Curtis. Heero got angry again.

"Why the **HELL** would they put _REAL HEAVEN SMILES_ in a FUN HOUSE?!!!"

There were people running and yelling all around him, mass chaos, it reeked of chocolate, and he couldn't think.

_There is something strange about this town...the only solution is..._

Slowly Heero pulled a detonating device out of his pocket.

"Oh shit." Duo said, but then he started yelling, warning the people around him, "He's gonna blow it up!!!"

Everyone, including the pilots started running towards the exit of the carnival. Heero followed behind them all the way to the entrance. Upon arriving there he turned his back on the group of screaming and running people, the pilots the only ones no longer running, though Trowa was completely winded. Though no one could see it Heero smirked, being passive aggressive.

"Did he change his mind?" Zechs asked

"Doubt it." Duo said, starring at Heero.

His smile grew wider as he slowly lifted the detonation device in front of him.

"Operation Annihilation..."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"...Complete."

* * *

**_The End_**

**_The Morals of this story:_**

**Never**, _ever_, _ever_ _ever_ _evereverever_ leave Duo alone.

Heero has bombs planted _all over the world_, **never** be surprised.

If you can't **beat them**, _blow them up_

If you can't _blow them up_, then **beat them**.

If a mission has a **_cool _**name, then it is _obviously_ worth accepting.

and finally:

_**EVERYONE**_ likes Zechs more then his sister.


	6. 000: Top 20 Morals

"It seems that alot of people like the morals of my story, and since I think it is _very_ important that everyone knows these morals, I dedicated a whole chapter to it!! So here we go, here we go, here we go again":

_**The Top 20 Morals of the whole story:**_

**20)** If the disclaimers of a story sound like this: "_**I do not own nor did I help in the production or publication of: Gundam Wing, Killer 7, Labyrinth, Alice in Wonderland, Willy Wonka, Bleach, Shamen King, or Yu Yu Hakusho"**_ it's going to be a good story. (Gundam Guys: Hell yeah!! X3)

**19)** If you see a talking key, know it **_is_** an _angel of death_ and _please_ avoid **_shooting it_**. (Trowa: .. but it felt _sooooo _good.)

**18)** Don't let Quatre go _**ANYWHERE**_ by himself (Quatre: what is _so_ wrong with putting someone in a coma with a quater?!)

**17)** It's _**always**_ good to go to a carnival with an _escaped convict_! (Wufei: Oh great, I have a feeling most of these will be about me)

**16)** If there is a city _so small_ that a **carnival** takes up most of the space... yeah... don't go. (They should have known better)

**15)** If you see someone dressed as a _ninja_, _a mob of children_, and an _angry clown_, turn and **run**. (Trowa might miss and shoot you)

**14)** Don't ask for a _**snake**_ balloon animal, _jeeze_! (which leads to the next Moral)

**13)** _**Do not**_ paint your baby's crib with _lead_ paint (I blame your Chinese friend again. Wufei: damn it, I knew you would go there, woman!!)

**12)** _Note to self(s)_ never let **Ichigo Kurosaki** and **Hiei Jaganshi** meet. (O.O)

**11)** _Duo says_: _Cheat, __lie_ and _**steal**_, children!! _(And it's always good idea to listen to Duo -.-)_

**10)** Maybe if you don't name your children '_Wufei_' their _**convict**_ friends would _get their name right!_ (Wufei: shut up, WOMAN!)

**9)** Nameing chapters of stroies after _James Bond movies_ is acutally a really good idea! (Trowa: her only good idea, oh wait, it was Shar's idea.) _**bite me**_.

**8)** Your Chinese friend is _**ALWAYS**_ trying to cop a feel. (Wufei: ... maybe that one is a little true)

**7)** _Never_ leave Duo alone (I don't know how many times I have to _type_ it for you people to _**understand**_)

**6)** _**Always**_ blame your Chinese friends (Wufei: "Injustice")

**5)**What happens in the _Labyrinth_, **stays **in the _Labyrinth _(Trowa: _shutter_ "That was terrible")

**4)**If a carnival is shot up _twice _in **one day**, _**never**_ go alone (coughQUATREcough)

**3)**_**EVERYONE**_ wants to touch Duo. (Duo: "That's _right_!")

**2)**If a mission has a cool name, then it is _obviously_ worth accepting (Heero: "You _can not_ say that it wasn't a cool name!")

_**And the number 1 moral**_

**1)****EVERYONE** Likes Zechs _(way)_ more then his sister. (If Relena had _her_ way, there would have never been a 'Gundam Wing', _Relena_**blah blah blah** peace **blah blah blah** pink **blah blah** SHOOT ME!! **blah**_HEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO_


End file.
